tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Fate/midsummer)
|jspirit= ガイウス·マリウス |master= Mortimer Thaddaeus |class= Lancer |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= A+ |strength= B |endurance= A |agility= B |mana= C |luck= D++ |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |cskill2= |cskill2value= |skill1= Battle Continuation |skill1value= C+ |skill2= Divinity |skill2value= E |skill3= Disengage |skill3value= B |skill4= Blood Upon His Eyes |skill4value= A |np1= Holy Lance Longinus |np1target=Anti-Fortress |np1rank= EX |np2=Shroud of Turin |np2target=Anti-Divine }} |qualclasses = | height = 187 cm | weight = 69 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Tan | eyec = Lime | birthp = Lanciano, Italy | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = Unknown | likes = Unknown | dislikes = Unknown | talent = Side-strikes | enemy = Unknown | imagecol = Gold }} is the Lancer-class Stray Servant in the Legendarium of Fate/midsummer. Profile Identity Lancer's True Name is |Rongunisu}}. His aspect of a Saint has been stripped from him by his Master during his summoning, though he still retains the regalia of that state. Appearance Generally kept in spirit form, Lancer manifests as a young man despite lacking the vibrancy of that age. Rather, his mannerisms and overall demeanor are that of a much older person, and his eyes are of the far-seeing variety. Though he is physically much ''younger than his Master, their auras are very similar in that they are old and world-weary. The reasons for this similarity are vastly different, but it makes them seem more compatabile than they actually are. A major difference still manages to persist in that while Mortimer retains some amount of joviality, Lancer's aura is one of total serenity and contentment. He has drowned in his regret and blooming hope, to the point that they have devoured him and balanced each other completely. Sporting moderatley-tanned skin, he also possesses light tan hair that spikes up from his forehead and forms a barely-noticeable widow's peak. His eyes are neon, almost lime in color. His dress manages to be both simple and incredibly complex. Lancer dons selective pieces of golden armor on various parts of his body. It is traditionally concentrated around his lower half, covering most of his chest and arms whilst leaving his shoulders and collarbone area totally bare. This continues down to his lower regions, with black feet coverings emerging from the end of them. There are various gaps throughout this, exposing small portions of skin. They appear to be of Romanesque design, albeit with a slight alien feel to them. They are luminescent, glowing even when surrounded by darkness. Misora Saionji observes that his entire being seems to radiate magical energy of the highest class. Lancer wears one of his Noble Phantasms, the Shroud of Turin, all around his body as a makeshift toga of sorts. It is draped both around him and around his lance. Personality Role ''Fate/midsummer Abilities Combat Spearmanship Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept In early drafts of Fate/midsummer, Lancer's design concept was only that of "Roman centurion". Quotes Trivia References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Lancer servant Category:Lancer Category:Fate/midsummer